


九十年代布达佩斯夜之梦

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, 畸形
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 投过牲口发言，其实是有原型(邵除夕)的站街梗文但不太看得出来就是了……奇特地大着肚子的形象灵感来自塞梅尔维斯的剧照(没人问你
Relationships: Streetboy - Relationship
Collections: Anonymous





	九十年代布达佩斯夜之梦

丰腴和修长是两种对立的特质，而它们竟然出现在了同一个人身上。这男人又瘦又高，指节凸起，手臂线条紧实而流畅，大概会是女人们最喜欢的那一类。他的腿，那双腿，也是同样地漂亮强韧，让你觉得单是这样的四肢就该让他成个舞蹈家或是演员。你对剧院没有什么兴趣，仅仅是从你那还在念中学的表妹嘴里听说过一点。你分不清那些职员的分工，不过那并不妨碍你在陪着表妹上剧院的时候有意无意地拿眼镜去一寸一寸地揉捏台上那些光芒四射的家伙们的身体。在你看来，沉默地和你走近了计时旅馆的这家伙，天生地就应该属于那里。你很有把握。  
——哦，只除了他的腹部。你从进了门开始就一直打量着他，而他这会终于把大衣完全地从肩上脱了下来，露出了里面穿着的、完全没法藏住身体线条的白色衬衫。这一下你明白他的要价为何那样低廉，又是为什么在你提出要买他一整夜的时候露出了那样为难的表情。一整个晚上太长了，他说，我们换条巷子，您也能得到快乐。他们都说我的嘴很不错。那样说的时候，他甚至还稍微地张开了嘴，让舌尖探出来沿着嘴唇滑了一圈。你相信他是想要表达一种诱惑的想法，凭心而论如果是个别的什么人，这一目的肯定也已经达到了——但他的嘴又长得有些太大，于是这个动作由他做出来只显得饿。这种生理情感意外地在你心里产生了共鸣，你想起来你那正值青春期的表妹表弟们也总是喊饿，他们的胃都像个填不满的黑洞，让你无端地把一些类似的情感投射到了面前的这男人身上。不，你说，包夜的钱会多一些吧，还是包夜好了，我会留小费给你的。这样你就能去多买些食物了，你把最后这句话给咽了下去。  
你的拒绝让他紧张起来——你不明白他有什么可紧张的。他小幅度地左右瞧了瞧，确定没人经过，这才把他的身体轻轻朝你贴过来。你感觉到有什么东西隔着他的大衣压上你的手。  
我只是……他犹豫了一下，我的身体有些缺陷，有些毛病。我不想把它全露出来是因为我不想让人倒胃口。  
这能有什么好倒胃口的，你想。你端详着他五官清晰而英俊的脸，这种人身体上的缺陷大概只会让你感到更加兴奋。  
他脱衣服的时候是半背对着你的。也许是你先付的一半服务费起了作用，又或许是他真的非常有职业道德，总之他身上没有那种忸怩而不自在的姿态，也不再刻意向你掩盖什么。他解开了衬衫扣子，又把裤子的背带从肩上拉下，朝你半转过身来。这下你知道他为什么要穿这种式样老套的裤子了，因为他的身体也只允许他穿得上这样的裤装。在他那两条不可思议的修长大腿上头，突兀地顶着肥胖的肚皮，直到横膈膜所在的位置，又同样突兀地消失。  
诚实地评判，这确实是一具曲线畸形、从通常意义上而言叫人扫兴的身体。不过你不是什么普通人。你只是打量了一番他平坦的胸口和松弛圆滑的肚子，就又朝他点一点头：是的，他把衣服脱到一半就停了下来，掩饰着不安在等你的下一句话，显然是曾经遭受过多次拒绝，现在已经学乖了。  
继续脱，你说。  
他裤子下面就没什么惊喜了，与你此前想象的没什么太大的区别。你推着他爬到床上，让他仰躺下来，把身体全数展开。你抚摸着他的身体，而他很快便被你摸得喘息起来。你摸着他光滑无毛的胸口，又好奇地摸上他的肚子。你有些失望地发现它摸起来几乎全是脂肪，和衰老男人的臃肿腹部手感无二；除了他闻起来倒还挺清爽，没有你知道的那种老人味。细细打量之后你觉得倒也没那么糟。他的腹部皮肤还没有层叠起来，也没有皮下脂肪被撑裂之后会有的横纹。当然，手感不能和女人的乳房相比，可把手陷进去也还是很舒服的。你又按了几下，抬眼去看他的表情。  
没事，他说，可以受力。我不是怀了孕。  
他没做更多的解释。你有些失望，同时也惊异于他此前的客人们丰富的想象力。众所周知男人是不能怀孕的。他当然是男人，这从一开始就很明显。无论是他有些泛青的上唇，还是你的手继续下滑时摸到的那个器官都说明了这一点。  
他把自己收拾得很干净。大概也是职业道德的一环吧！你想。他的性器是很光滑的，显然是日常除毛的结果。习惯性地拒绝全套，却还要做这样的日常工作么，你想，真不知是过分认真还是自相矛盾。但这对你只有好处。你把他的阴茎撸动了一遍。它几乎还是软着的。你不知道这是因为他真的没兴奋起来，还是他肚子的重量将它压迫至此。你也没兴趣知道。  
你推了推他，让他翻过身去。他看了你一眼。你不是说能压么？你反问他。  
当然你知道即使是用了后入式也很难压着他肚子上的那一团脂肪：因为他的腿太长了，能支出完全足够的空间。不过你还是喜欢用这话来问他。果然，他露出了个有点为难的表情，但还是慢慢翻了个身，用手肘和膝盖把自己支撑起来。  
还没等他完全跪好，你就压上去，一手揉搓着他修长而富有弹性的大腿，一手在他贫瘠无趣的屁股上扇了一下。你早就想这么做了，你怀疑他浑身上下多余的脂肪都坠到他肚子上那一团里去了。他被你打得一惊，立刻回过头来看你。你没理他，不紧不慢地把手指伸进他股间的洞里。他瑟缩了一下，但没敢再动。  
你倒是洗得蛮干净的嘛，你慢条斯理地说。他挑了挑眉毛，没说话，倒是朝你靠了靠，晃动了一下腰。  
你不知道他何以如此急切地催促你，不过你也没打算慢慢来。或者说正是因为不想慢慢来你才挑上他的。他的个头显得非常耐得住折腾，而他那张脸……你不是什么有文化或者说是细腻的人，只能说他一面让你觉得此人禁欲而正经，一面又让你充满了去戏弄他或是去操弄他的冲动。于是你掏钱，把冲动付诸实践。  
他确实很结实，你摸着他绷紧了的腰背想。很少有人能在你这样的冲撞下仍然保持好姿势，而他很好地架住了你。从背后看他确实有着一副好身材，宽肩窄臀，紧紧地包裹着你，却也没紧到让你觉得操起来发痛的程度。如果不去看从他上臂下头漏出来的那团累赘油脂，这男人几乎算得上是完美。  
他几乎不说话，只漏出响亮的喘息声。他的头逐渐低下去了。你想调整角度好进得更深，却懊恼地发现没法像你习惯的那样去拦住他的腰把他往你的阴茎上按：他的肚子实在是太大了，你一只手没法还住他的腰，而单纯的脂肪压在你手臂上的感觉又有些恶心。你只能拽住他半长的头发，把他的脸给拉起来。他露出来的表情有些嫌恶又有些无奈。你把他的身体往床垫里压——没办法，既然你没法把他的腰提起来，那就只能一昧地使蛮力往里操了。你能从他变化了的表情里看出来这让他有些不舒服了，但这又不是你的错！于是你继续心安理得地骑着他，想象着拔出来射在他眉毛上灌满他深邃眼眶的画面。这让你小腹一阵阵抽紧，最后射在他身体里。  
你突然倒在他背上让他发出了困惑的声音，但还是尽职尽责地接住了你，把你慢慢放回到床铺上。你感觉浑身都懒洋洋的，你随手又摸了摸他此时因为姿势变化的缘故露出来的脂肪。你摸到他胯间，惊讶地发现手上只能感觉到汗。怎么回事，你想。你又爬起来，手背扇了扇他内侧大腿。他听话地张开了它们，方便你用一只手把累赘的脂肪往上推，另一只手把他的阴茎整个地掏出来在灯光下打量。(真像产检，你想。)他没有射。你感到他在你手下动了动，似乎是想要抬起头来跟你说什么。隔着他高耸的肚皮你看不见他的脸，也不想听他的解释。听他解释自己的演技？没必要！这种大腹便便的男人，雄激素不足也不奇怪，你恶意地想，虽然看起来发育得倒还不错，但也很有可能是个天阉呢。  
事后你去冲了个澡。从浴室里出来的时候你看见他正草草地穿着衣服。你要走了吗？你问他。我付好了到明天早上的钱，倒不急着这么一时。  
不，他挠了挠头，显得有些不好意思。我只是饿了，他说，我没吃饭……上这种工的时候我通常都饿着肚子。你了然地点了点头。尤其我这样的，他朝自己的肚子虚虚地打了个手势，更容易被压到，还是会有点影响。我比其他人更容易吐出来。  
他这么说话的时候又像是个普通的年轻人了，仿佛他在夜间做的真的只是一份兼职体力工作，比如搬运工之类的。他谈到饥饿时候的神情让你意识到他还真的很年轻。他多大？你想，有没有二十岁？但你知道这种问题不合时宜，哪怕他看起来并不介意。

之后，你没再见过他。你曾不经意地几次把车开到那个街区，寻找一个瘦高的背影，但在那里只有电线杆的影子是细长的。——虽然几年后，在被你的表妹拉着陪她去看戏的时候，你也曾觉得过台上的某个演员眉眼看起来眼熟，但那人的腰腹是平坦的，和他修长的四肢没有任何不协调之处。  
你想你只能带着没枕过那个肚子的遗憾度过余生了。


End file.
